The Den
The Den "Always warm and Wet" Please report any changes. Room Owner Kongregate: The Den has no owner. A little bit about The Den Formerly known as The Dumptruck, The Den is a fun place with lots of exciting regs. The name was changed from the Dumptruck to The Den when Restless Fox became the owner, and changed the name to The Den because foxes live in dens, not dumptrucks. Remembered regulars of The Den DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. *12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. Z3R0xrix: Also known as "The Pimp of The Den" A very loved member who is "married" to well.. almost everyone female and male alike. A pleasent person to be around, just don't make him angry you wouldn't like him when he's angry. Is Active Duty military and thus is not able to play alot but is still respected and feared the same. Main editer of the wiki, has backups for you fail trolls. Active in The Den since 2008. Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's OK, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Autarch: '''The Awesome Extrodinare of Expedient Greatness, or AEEG of short. Wise story teller of the den. '''KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confuse the hell out of trolls. thestateofmind: Possibly the youngest of the regs. Rp'd with Aryaelvinsword and L0lsmilyface every night.This is ValiantCore's old profile. communistmuffin: '''As apposed to capitalistmuffin. He was the king of Warhammer discussions, and defended the Den from newfags and unwanted regs for many years. Will be missed. Regulars of The Den '''L0LSmilyface: A quite popular den regular, liked by everyone, and nice. Loves putting dots, a lot... In a band called A Spoonful of Smiles. You should get along fine with her, but stay out of her corner and tree! (Sometimes visits whenever she can. Often she misses then Den, but doesn't have much time...) Corando: Another of the older regs. Funny, sarcastic user. He is always on about sex, very perverted, but that only adds to his awesomeness! If you find that creepy guy on the bus awesome. Best bro's with RevengedJaack. mastermanEX: In the chat often, but doesnt usually say anything. The greeter of the den. Usually greets everyone that he knows is chatting. Sometimes random. Usually quiet and gets in arguments frequently. Likes to say 'lollery' a lot. When he is arguing about something he usually doesn't let go and keeps his side of the argument up the best he can. His bane was chosen because all the other ones he thought up were taken. Very uncreative. RevengedJaack: The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectful guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack, Revvy, Sams Rev, Sam Jack, Sams Nerd. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. Property of Tamarisk5. Accidentally made a person named "SpeedyFred" bisexual. Has been requested to become a homosexual due to the reason of several boys being in love with him. Shadowfox9990: '''Nicknamed "the spirit of the den", she is very active. If ever you visit her house, be sure to say hello to all of the dens regs, which are surely hiding someplace within the house. '''RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first..'' '''Erraxfaith': Very good friend of Z3R0xrix and his "BRONERRRRRRR" If they are in The Den together, this is their call to start a conversation. An old regular who has been active for around four years. CaptainIcarus: Yet another old reg who can not be stopped, he has been active for years and is a very great friend to most of the Denians. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) Devin1337: Stops in from time to time, mostly abandoned The Den due to shifting social circles. WW2whiz:He's witty at times, and pretty easy to carry out conversations with. Is the whiz of all things WW2. jjj_9: '''Come on guys, I was not in the Dumptruck, I swear! Overall a pretty cool guy. Known as Jfag only to Kfag. '''pyroa: EdgeFagKing of Trolls, he regulates the pop, chasing out mods and annoying newfags Unwanted Regs The list for regs that are highly unwanted. It is not an exclusive list, people on this list can be in any of the other lists. Basically an unwanted reg, but apparently unwanted is too harsh a word. These users have been hated by many users, and often start a lot of trouble in the chat room, usually intentionally. Often they are underage, and have not been on in a long while. EDIT ONLY YOUR NAME, DO NOT REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THIS LIST. ' '''Blueaman: 'This guy gets his decription in bold print, because it needs to be seen. Flat out annoying, always annoying people and bugging them to do something. ' '''bloogut: '''An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with Pokémon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. '''sensiman123: This user does not even deserve to be mentioned in any part of the wiki because they're such a fagtard. Why are they here then? nube98: A very irritating underage troll. Owner of several accounts. (Coolandcool, Imnotcoolandcool, etc). We take comfort in that by the time he learns what a virgin is, he'll have already died as one. He's actually kind of adorable, like a dog eating at the table. Muhammad10: Underaged arrogant bub. Just mute him if he comes up in chat. easy12m: An underaged troll, very annoying. also known as.... nvm RageFaced: Likes to make fun of Anelec and Regs. :( Spartan171/ksthultz17: '''The retard the brought you such great hits such as "SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM" and another that went "HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi". On itunes today. '''archangellockit: A jackass that edited the wiki and causes problems for entertainment. Should be baptized in hate whenever he is on. XtheAngel: Another 13 year old, this one likes to be an ass and is a pervy asshole, If anything just mute him. tfore: 'You know that kind of loser that shouts things like "Cake is a lie" but has never played Portal? Or Spams stuff like "I like pie"? If you dont, congratz, You havent met this retard. His wit is shorter than his penis and his parents divorced long ago. If only we can mute such people in real life. '''firebot: '''Everyone hates them- people who can't accept losing. If he starts losing in an RP, he starts whining and spamming weird faces. Use caution when you come in contact with firebot- and the mute button if necessary. Rules and Regulations '''Role-playing is NOT ALLOWED. '''There are role-play specific rooms, go there. '''English Only. '''This is a rule anyways, there are rooms for different languages, or private messaging. Don't troll. Just... just no. No spam. Spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. Conversations consist of anything and everything, so don't be surprised or offended, please. Message Z3R0xrix to edit the wiki for you, tell him what you want and where. It will be updated weekly. 'Role-playing is NOT ALLOWED. ''MOST IMPORTANT RULE:Respect the regulars and vets. '' Den Den Den Den Category:Chat rooms without room owners